In the related art, there have been proposed and used a variety of movable work vehicles, such as tractors, in which a front loader is mounted to the front end of a movable work vehicle and is used for moving, loading or unloading a weight thing. The conventional loader has been typically equipped with a bucket and has been typically used for loading or unloading soil or farmyard manure.
However, in recent years, because the business of agriculture and livestock farming becomes middle and large-scaled, work using a variety of mechanical implements has been required due to an increase in the personnel expenses for manual farming work and thereby a variety of work attachments capable of executing various farming works have been proposed and used.
To accomplish the object, a loader attachment mounting structure capable of attaching or detaching a variety of work attachments, such as a bale gripper, a bucket and a hook, to the front end of the loader has been proposed.
However, the conventional loader attachment mounting structure is problematic in that it is not easy to mount an attachment to the loader using the structure and, further, because loader manufacturers produce and market loaders having different sizes, the conventional loader attachment mounting structure may not compatibly mount a variety of attachments to the loaders having different sizes.
Further, when a movable work vehicle equipped with an attachment loaded with a weight thing moves on a slope, for example, when the vehicle loaded with bagged rice-straw held by a bale gripper or loaded with soil in a bucket moves on a slope, the vehicle may lose the center of gravity due to the loaded weight and thereby may be overturned.
Further, because the conventional loader attachment mounting structure mounts the attachment to the loader such that the attachment is immobilized in lateral directions, the movable work vehicle, such as a tractor, may repeatedly move forwards and backwards so as to align the attachment with a desired loading or unloading place, thus reducing work efficiency and increasing work time while executing loading or unloading work.